


Zoom-mates... after hours

by zuppi



Series: And they were Zoom-mates... [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: A side story to accompany And They Were Zoom-mates...Rayla perspective... and a little additional spice.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: And they were Zoom-mates... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966327
Comments: 237
Kudos: 185





	1. Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> So... initially this was supposed to be part of the main story, but well, I felt like I would have to change the rating. I really didn't want to do that mid-story and it seemed like a good excuse to have more Rayla POV. 
> 
> So, here we go. 
> 
> There's no schedule to this one. Chapters will be added on an ad hoc basis. 
> 
> Enjoy the sandwiches!

Rayla was sitting on the end of the bed, wrapped in a fluffy robe. What remaining pins she had pulled from her hair, finger combing it quickly as she heard Callum shuffling around in the bathroom.

She really had zero self-control.

Or rather, she had zero self-control when it came to Callum. That had been proven time and again when she simply couldn’t refrain from flirting with him, even through text. Had she really thought she’d have been able to meet him in person and not stumble a little?

Well… if she was honest with herself, she thought she might stumble… a little.

Certainly not _quite_ this much though.

She thought she might be too tempted to resist kissing him. Or making out a little.

What happened on the sofa was… acceptable.

Just.

But chasing after him and dragging him back to her hotel room? That was almost embarrassingly lacking in self-control.

Not that he complained or anything.

They really _should_ talk now though, as excruciatingly embarrassing as that was going to be.

Honest and heartfelt conversations were not her forte.

And she didn’t even know what to say.

This was madness and she should know better. How would things ever work between them?

She had been pinning her hopes on that job in Katolis but her initial plan had actually relied on her not impulsively jumping him.

Now what would she do if that didn’t work out?

This couldn’t be a... thing. Not now. There were too many obstacles and too much at risk.

Sure, she had stumbled but she didn’t have to fall.

She was simply going to have to explain to him that what had just happened was... well, not exactly a mistake... more a slip up.

It couldn’t happen again.

Which was easily taken care of anyway. She was going back to Duren on Monday.

There was _that_ problem sorted.

Now, she just had to find a way to articulate that without upsetting him.

She wanted to remain friends. She liked him.

A lot.

And if the circumstances were different, there wouldn’t be a question of where things went from here.

Not on her part anyway...

Her heart raced impossibly faster as she heard the door open and he immerged into the dimly lit room.

She felt giddy just looking at him, like she was preparing to go on a too scary rollercoaster.

He smiled sweetly at her, making his way over and sitting next to her.

There was something so disarming about him.

She felt her self control slipping once again.

Grinning back at him, she shook her head in amusement. All logical thought immediately vacated her mind. “So…” She shifted a little closer to him, wanting to be near him, to touch him again.

How on earth could she be nervous after what they’d just done?

“So…” He smiled back, reaching out for her hand, Rayla’s pulse quickening as she curled her fingers around his. “Still want to catch up again tomorrow?”

“Na.” She teased, thinking it was perhaps best to avoid a _conversation_ about what had just happened. It was too late, and she was way too confused for that. There was no way she could think rationally right now. “I’ve got what I wanted out of you.”

“Have you?” Callum pulled her into his lap, and she inhaled sharply as his lips ghosted across her pulse point.

“Yep.” She breathed, indulging herself by running her fingers through his thick locks. 

Callum chuckled against her throat, pulling back to look her in the eyes. His gaze swept over her face, a small smile on his lips.

Rayla’s breath caught in her throat at the tender way he was looking at her.

No-one had ever looked at her like that before. It was… exhilarating and unnerving.

They had only just met.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, aware that it had been far too long since she had felt his lips against hers.

Kissing him was easier than talking.

He returned the kiss softly, gently, his steady hands firm against her back. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. How had she managed to go the entire day without kissing him?

She shifted around in his lap, Callum instinctively following her as she pushed herself back on the bed.

He broke the kiss to simply watch her as she reclined against the many pillows, feeling nervous and exhilarated and shy in a tangled mess of emotions.

She heard what was presumably his shoes hit the floor before he crawled up to her.

Rayla watched him quietly as he came to rest, his body hovering over hers, a knee between her legs. He rested a hand by her head, then tentatively moved forward to kiss her again. Rayla sighed contentedly as his heavy weight settled against her. She hooked a leg around his thigh, urging him forward as she curved her body against his.

Pulling his shirt free from his pants once again, she slipped her hands up his back and relished in the feel of his skin against hers. Callum seemed to take this as a cue, his own hand gently caressing her side. He found the tie of her dressing-gown, pulling the simple bow clumsily but efficiently.

He slipped a hand inside the towelling, Rayla inhaling shakily as his hand ghosted over her stomach.

Callum pulled back to look at her, as if silently seeking permission before he pushed the robe to the side, his eyes devouring her naked body.

He looked back to her face, his cheeks pink. “You’re so beautiful.”

Rayla felt her heart beat faster still as he gazed at her. He was so sweet and adorable but her body ached at the hungry look in his eyes. She chuckled, pulling his face to hers with a hand in his hair. “Shut up.” She whispered against his lips, pausing briefly, then kissing him again.

She shivered involuntarily as he ran his hand over her body, caressing her hips and waist before gently cupping her breast. Pressing her chest against his hand, she tugged the rest of his shirt free and began working on his buttons. Callum leaned back to help her push his shirt down his arms, laughing as she tossed it aside.

He wasted no time embracing her again, both of them gasping in contentment at the feel of skin on skin.

She pulled his face to hers with a hand behind his neck, her hand fumbling with his belt. Her attention otherwise occupied, Callum placed kisses down her face and neck.

She breathed to caution him, but he whispered in her ear before she could speak.

“I know, I know… no marks.” He chuckled against her skin.

His teasing kisses were almost more infuriating and Rayla jerked and arched against him as she pulled his belt free of the loops and tossed it away. 

Callum made his way down to her chest, Rayla’s breathing coming in pants as he trailed kisses across her breast. He glanced up at her as he took a nipple into his mouth, Rayla struggling to contain a moan as she squeezed her eyes closed.

His mouth and hands on her were almost overwhelming. She had been dreaming about this for too long, the fantasy never quite fulfilling enough.

Those nights alone with her thoughts... hands on herself, mind focused on a chestnut-haired fantasy that always materialised into him as she gasped her release.

Her breath came in shaky pants as Callum’s mouth moved to her other breast while his hands strayed to her crotch. Clutching the sheets in one hand, she tangled the other in his thick hair.

She gasped as he nipped gently on her stomach, slowly travelling lower.

Risking a glance, she found his eyes fixed on her face. He seemed to grin at her as he kissed his way lower still.

He settled between her thighs and watched her face as he extended his tongue.

Rayla tried to maintain eye contact but his gaze was too intense, and she had been longing for _this_ for far too long. At the feel of his mouth against her, she gasped arching off the bed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard him chuckle and a part of her wanted to tease him, but it seemed like he had elected to be the one to taunt.

After the initial lick, he turned his attention to her inner thighs, kissing and sucking on the delicate flesh. She had told him not to mark her neck, but she hadn’t said anything about elsewhere…

He sucked on the pulse point on her thigh and Rayla could tell there would be little marks on the pale flesh after.

Part of her wanted to see it, to see the evidence of what they’d done…

She bucked her hips in response to his ministrations, twisting her pelvis to try and get his mouth back where exactly she wanted it.

Callum merely turned his attention to her other thigh in response.

Rayla whimpered as he nibbled and kissed her sensitive inner thigh, slowly working his way back to her core.

He paused momentarily and she peeked when she heard him shuffling around. He was gazing at her intently and she blushed at the look in his eyes.

Hungry, once again…

It took all her will power not to plead with him. To _beg_ him to touch her.

The entire day had been torture.

Holding back, leaning away when she wanted to lean in. Using words when she wanted to use action.

His fleeting touches had been unbearable. His fingers grazing hers. That hand on the bare skin of her back...

Callum seemed to read her desire and elected to give up torturing her.

Smirking, he reached out with his tongue once more, moving decisively against her.

Rayla cried out, unable to hold back any longer.

Having to act professional was draining at the best of times but it had been excruciating in front of Callum. All night long, he was so close to her, almost touching and yet she had to constantly remind herself not to give in.

To resist reaching out and running her fingers across his skin.

Paying attention to any conversation had been almost impossible, her attention continually drawn to his adorable smile and forest green eyes.

His sweet words, so much less guarded than her own.

He certainly knew how to use his mouth.

She shuddered against him, biting on her lip, and twisting the sheets in one hand. The hand in his hair gently caressed his scalp, urging him on. 

He teased her entrance first with one finger and then a second, establishing an irresistible rhythm in tandem with his tongue and Rayla could no longer contain herself. She bucked against him, soft moans escaping her lips.

She could feel her release building, tantalisingly close… and then he sucked hard on her centre and she was crashing, overcome. She arched off the bed, crying out despite herself, her body jerking and spasming.

Callum followed her movements, slowing down and backing off when he seemed to sense she was over sensitized.

She massaged his scalp, urging his head away.

Callum placed a kiss on her inner thigh, his eyes darting between her legs before looking back at her face.

He smirked at her, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Rayla felt her heart beat impossibly faster.

He kissed his way back up her body, laughing softly as she jerked against him whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot.

He came to a rest by her side, still grinning in a self-satisfied manner. Gazing at her fondly, he raised a cocky eyebrow. “Feeling okay there?”

Rayla rolled her eyes, laughing. She turned onto her side, pressing her body against his. “I’ll manage.” She whispered against his lips before she kissed him.

Her taste was on his lips as she kissed him lazily, her hand slipping down his chest and into his boxers. She thrilled to find him hard, stroking him slowly.

Callum groaned into her mouth, thrusting gently in time with her strokes.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” She whispered against his lips.

“Because I was being a gentleman and taking care of you.” He snickered.

“Really?” Rayla squeezed him tight, grinning wider when he gasped and bucked. “Seems like you enjoyed yourself too.”

Callum didn’t have a response to that, instead dropping his lips to her neck.

She pulled back, slipping her hand from his pants, and sitting up.

Callum’s eyes snapped open and he looked at her, adorably confused.

“Pants off.” She commanded.

“What are you doing?” Callum sat up, moving a little after her as she got to her feet.

“I- We need something from the bathroom.” She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Callum nodded dumbly and she turned and practically ran into the bathroom. She rummaged around in her toiletry bag, grabbing one of the condoms concealed in a zipper pocket.

Who had she been kidding when she thought she could go the weekend without kissing him, never mind anything else?

She had told herself she was just being safe. If things really got out of hand, well, they should be prepared.

Like she had already conceded things _were_ going to get out if hand.

She glanced in the mirror briefly. Her hair was an absolute, unsalvageable mess now and her lips swollen and pink.

Not even bothering to attempt to smooth her hair, she turned on heel and made her way back to the bedroom.

True to order, Callum was sitting naked on the bed. He had draped her dressing gown over the couch but simply thrown his own pants and boxers on the floor by the foot of the bed. 

She wasted no time, hopping onto the large bed and sliding next to him.

He smiled at her, the same wonderful, disarming smile.

Pushing him back against the pillows, she kissed him passionately. Before he was even settled, she swung a leg over his hips. They both groaned in pleasure as she rocked against him. Callum slid a hand down to knead her ass as his other caressed her breast.

She began to build a tortuous rhythm, slowing grinding herself along his length. Callum gripped her rear tightly, thrusting his own hips along with her.

“Fuck, Rayla.” He gasped against her ear.

She grinned, leaning back to sit on his thighs.

Callum moved to follow her, stopping as her hand pushed him back.

“You’ve got a job, dummy.” She threw the condom at him, laughing as it smacked him on the forehead.

He chuckled at her, snatching the condom and going to work on securing it.

Rayla watched him from her position on his legs, rubbing her thumbs along his inner thighs and delighting as he twitched in response.

Once he was finished, she moved forward, leaning over to kiss him once again.

She wiggled her hips against him, grinding herself along his hard length.

Callum moaned, both hands on her rear.

She sat back to watch him as she took him inside her, her mouth open in a silent moan. Callum hissed, allowing her to settle on him briefly before he began to gently thrust his hips.

Rayla rocked against him, wanting to savour this time but going slow was torturous. She closed her eyes intent on concentrating on the delicious sensations. Callum caressed her waist, instinctively matching her rhythm, letting her take charge.

She looked down at him, her breath catching to find him staring at her face.

His expression was so open, so... captivated. He was staring at her like she was all he saw.

Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met, something raw and intense passing suddenly between them.

She slowed in shock, the intensity of her emotions almost overwhelming her.

Callum frowned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Are you ok?” He looked concerned as he brushed some loose hair back off her face.

Rayla nodded, smiling almost shyly at him as she kissed him softly, caressing his cheek. His touch was gentle, tender, and she decided now was not the time to be considering what all this meant.

It was too late to undo.

For now, she would just feel.

She pushed him back onto the pillows, then rolled them over, coming to a rest on her back.

Callum stared down at her, his eyes sweeping over her face.

She could see he was going to question her again, maybe ask her what she was thinking...

She didn’t know how to tell him she didn’t _know_ what she was thinking. How confused she was. How she shouldn’t have feelings this intense for someone she had really only just met.

So, she kissed him again, using her internal muscles to squeeze him tightly, smirking as he gasped into her mouth.

She urged him on, grinding her hips against his, wrapping her legs around his back.

Callum moaned into her mouth, matching her rhythm.

Rayla thrust against him, chasing her third release. She had never felt a thirst like this before. If she thought about it... it unnerved her.

So, she elected to ignore those emotions. Push them down.

Deal only with what was happening now.

Callum moved with her, matching her rhythm. He kissed her clumsily, both of them distracted.

She ground herself against his pelvis, her breath catching as she neared her peak. Callum assisted, a hand under the small of her back, pulling her tight to him.

Rayla gasped, throwing her head back as she felt herself on the verge of another orgasm.

Callum’s mouth found her neck, half panting, as he nibbled softly on the delicate flesh.

It was too much.

Rayla slipped a hand between them, finding her core. She needed to come and leave these conflicted emotions behind.

They moved together, gasping, moaning, until Rayla felt herself becoming undone. She whimpered, biting her lip against the strangled moan trying to escape her throat.

Dimly, she was aware of Callum’s movements becoming more frantic and then he was groaning loudly into her shoulder.

They both shuddered and jerked against each other for a few moments then collapsed back onto the bed.

Rayla lay with her eyes closed, her hands resting gently against Callum’s back.

He sighed happily, shifting around to take some if his weight off her.

He kissed her forehead and, against her better judgement, she opened her eyes to look at him.

Smiling softly at her, he reached out to push a strand of hair from her face.

Rayla’s breath once again caught in her throat. He was looking at her so tenderly, like she was the only thing in the world right then.

Maybe, if she allowed herself to only be concerned with this room, this bed, she could feel as happy as he looked.

The concern and anxiety still clawed at the back of her mind, preventing her from fully relaxing but she pressed herself against his chest regardless.

Callum made a contented sound in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against his body.

Rayla took a deep breath, attempting to slow her racing heart. The haze of lust sated, her uncertainly began to creep back in.

Twice?

In how many hours…?

This… was not good. She needed some space to sort out her racing thoughts.

She took a deep breath, his scent surrounding her. “Don’t get too comfortable.” She mumbled against his clavicle.

“No?” He snickered into her hair.  


“No.” She smiled, despite herself. “This isn’t a sleep over.”

“Got what you wanted out of me?” He asked, his lips against her temple.

“Exactly.” Rayla replied.

Not even close…


	2. Timing is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after (the night before...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief insight into Rayla's frame of mind...

Rayla groaned as her alarm blared in her ear. She was exhausted after yesterday.

She always struggled to sleep in an unfamiliar bed and though she had kept up with as much running and yoga as possible during lockdown, that hike had been a little more strenuous than she had anticipated.

And there was also that marathon with Callum at the end of the night.

She blushed, glancing over at the empty space behind her.

She really had felt bad kicking him out in the early hours of the morning, but it wasn’t like she had a choice.

Other than locking in her room during the conference.

Though then maybe she could have snuck back for a quickie during the break…?

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. That was entirely the wrong attitude. She needed to think of how to shut down what had happened last night while still keeping the door open if she managed to get a job elsewhere.

All of this was just the worst possible timing.

She had wanted a new job for ages but the short stint as super had really driven the point home.

But now what? It would be madness to restrict her job search to Katolis in the vain hope things would work out between her and Callum.

But she also didn’t want to get a new job in Duren, find out he was interested and then begin a Katolian job search anew.

That would not look good on her resumé.

And that was assuming Callum was even interested in something serious.

She had slept with him only hours after meeting him.

What if he thought she was easy? If he judged her?

Telling him she _never_ did stuff like that and that it was only because he was… special made her sound deranged.

Especially if she were to suddenly tell him she had a job interview tomorrow.

That would freak him out completely.

No way.

She needed to manage this. Maybe propose to… put things on hold due to the whole work/travel madness? That left the door open for whatever might happen after… right?

They could carry on as friends, messaging, maybe a few watch parties… then, if she got the job in Katolis maybe actually look at traditional dating?

Though she wasn’t exactly sure how traditional dating would go… the cat was out of the bag now. Could they really try catching up for a movie and a meal after what happened last night?

Sighing, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Stripping off her t-shirt and panties, she turned on the shower. She checked her neck in the mirror, happy to see it was devoid of hickies.

Her inner thighs were a different story.

She blushed, remembering the torture that was Callum’s mouth on her skin.

The pale flesh was peppered with tiny marks now, clear evidence of his careful attention.

Rayla felt heat travel to her belly, her body responding immediately to even the slightest reminder of the previous night’s activities.

How much time did she have before the conference?

Rushing to the bedroom, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and glanced at the time. She probably wouldn’t manage to fit in a decent breakfast, but she could survive on coffee and a quick bite of toast or fruit.

She was certainly too turned on to be able to concentrate properly.

Slipping into the shower, she sighed as the warm water cascaded over her skin. She glanced at the set up. A large rainfall style shower towered overhead, but she was far more interested in the handheld shower head attached to the wall.

Unhooking the smaller shower head, she tested the temperature and pressure briefly, then let the gentle rain cascade over her neck and chest. She sighed, the memory of Callum’s lips on the same area arousing her further. She leaned back against the wall as she let the teasing pressure of the water trickle over her breasts, breath hitching a little as it softly flicked across her nipples. Conscious of the time, she directed the stream lower, teasing between her legs only briefly before concentrating on her clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily as the water found the right spot, Rayla crying out softly into the marble clad room. Rolling her hips in time with the shower head, she felt her body racing towards her peak.

She almost cried out in shock and confusion when her phone began ringing loudly, the electronic tones echoing eerily in the large bathroom.

Rayla swore, resolutely ignoring the irritation. She was so close, if only she could block out distractions.

She sighed in relief when the music stopped, turning her attention back to the task at hand. She had lost her rhythm and she groaned a little in frustration as she struggled to get back to where she had been. Her mind cast back to last night, to Callum’s skilled mouth against her and she sighed once again as the fantasy slipped over her.

Her phone began ringing again, somehow seeming louder and more annoying.

“Fuck off!” Rayla swore into the room. It was probably bloody Tristan calling to tell her he was lost some place in the hotel or didn’t know what time breakfast was. Surely, he’d give up.

She ignored the phone as much as she could when suddenly there was a loud smashing sound. Her eyes snapping open, she felt her heart leap to see her phone face down on the marble floor. It had clearly vibrated its way off the vanity.

“Fuck!” She turned the water off and rushed out of the shower, slipping and almost falling on the smooth floor. She knelt down and picked up her phone, sighing in relief to find the screen intact.

She frowned at the flashing screen. What would Runaan be calling about? Was Shadow ok?

“Hello?” She asked, frustrated, and worried and still annoyingly turned on.

“Ah, Rayla, I was afraid you slept in.” Runaan sounded relieved on the other line.

“I was in the shower.” She sighed, moving to lean against the cold, tiled wall.

“Oh good.” Runaan continued, not seeming to pick up on her tone. “We thought we would call to say good luck with your presentation.”

Rayla snorted, rolling her eyes in amusement. “Thanks.”

“Are you having a nice time?” Ethari sounded a little further from the phone.

Rayla flushed, the events of yesterday rushing through her mind. “Yeah, ok.”

“That’s good.” Ethari continued. “Did you have a big night last night?”

Rayla flushed. “Eh, not really.”

“Excellent.” Runaan this time. “Well, we’ll let you continue getting ready. Shadow and Sidhe are both happily curled up on the couch.”

“Glad to hear it.” Rayla smiled at the image. “I’ll call you guys before my flight tomorrow.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” Ethari spoke softly. “And good luck again.”

“Thanks.” Rayla smiled as she hung up. She sighed, resting her head back against the wall. She would be really pushing it if she jumped back in the shower to finish what she started, and between broken phone panic and Dad chats, truth be told, she wasn’t particularly in the mood any more.

Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and began to get ready.

~~~~

Rayla looked around cautiously as she entered the ballroom. Her laptop bag was slung over her shoulder, notebook and phone in hand.

Alert for any pointed looked or hushed whispers, she made her way to the noticeboard listing names and tables. Her table number located, she strode through the room and to her table near the podium.

She chuckled at the pasty faces and tired voices of the table occupants. As predicted, most people looked more than worse for wear.

Her table was empty as she arrived, and she busied herself with setting up her laptop and running through her notes.

“Good morning, Rayla.”

She glanced up to find Viren sliding into one of the chairs. Even he looked a little under the weather.

“Morning Viren.” She smiled. She had always found him a little arrogant, but her opinion of him had changed a little since last night. He certainly had seemed intent on lightening the mood and helping people relax.

“You’re looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning.” He sighed, waving over a waitress carrying a pot of what Rayla desperately hoped was coffee. “Managed to get an early night?”

“More or less.” Rayla glanced at her screen, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She stared pointedly at her notes, desperately trying to stop her mind from wandering.

Rayla shifted in her chair. Her own presentation over and done with, she had nothing to do but listen to the various other case files, reports and projects been presented by a steady stream of mostly disinterested workers.

Her eyes drifted to her phone as she felt it vibrate on the table. As the speaker finished up, she slid it towards her, glancing around as she unlocked it.

Her heart raced to find a message from Callum. 

**Callum:** _Hope the conference goes ok._

_Let me know when suits to catch up later._

Rayla blushed as she felt heat travel between her legs. She definitely knew what she _wanted_ that catch up to entail, but it was definitely not what she _should_ be thinking of.

She shouldn’t be thinking about Callum moving against her again and she certainly shouldn’t be doing it in the middle of a conference. Shifting in her chair, she tried to get comfortable in such a way as to ease the desperate ache between her legs.

What she wouldn’t give to have Callum’s mouth there again.

She gripped her pen tightly, trying to banish those images from her mind. That was very much not what she needed right now. Sighing, she looked back to the podium and the boring speaker droning on. Forcing herself to listen, she took a deep breath and desperately tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

Rayla grabbed her phone as everyone began shuffling around as the break was called. She really needed to respond to Callum. They needed to talk.

And it needed to be some place public because she wasn’t sure that she trusted herself in any manner around him.

**Rayla:** _DYING of boredom._

_Which is fine because everyone else is dying of a hangover._

_There’s a nice looking pub on the corner here, The Royal? Lunch? One-ish suit you?_

**Callum:** _Sounds good._

**Rayla:** _Ok. Need to head back in. See you one-ish_

_~~~~_

Rayla sighed as she closed the door to her room. Everyone else was either leaving to go back to their homes in Katolis or filing onto the bus to the airport. She briefly wondered if she should have hung around downstairs to supervise but at the end of the day, everyone was supposed to be an adult. If they couldn’t board a bus by themselves, what hope was there?

Glancing at the time, she began to strip off her formal attire. There was no way she wanted to meet Callum looking so strait laced. Though maybe that wasn’t the worst idea ever. She needed to have a discussion with him about this… thing. How to find a way of phrasing it though? They really needed to put things on hold until she sorted her work issues.

At the very least, until she interviewed for the superintendent role. She didn’t want one of her first “serious" conversations with her potential new boss to be about her desire to bang on of the guys from marketing.

That would not be a good look.

She began unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes wandering around the room. She had left a “Do not disturb” notice on her door and so the tell tail signs of the previous night’s activities were still plain to see.

Her attention was captured by the table by the door... various items pushed haphazardly to the side… Her mind drifted back to how Callum’s hands had slid up her thighs and under her dress.

She walked over to the wardrobe, dutifully hanging up her shirt. Eyes sweeping over the couch and coffee table, she noted the two mostly full beers still resting there.

She sighed at the memory of Callum’s lips on hers, his hands on her body. The feel of him responding to her almost immediately as she settled in his lap.

He had wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She took a deep breath, trying to quell the rapid beating of her heart. How was she so wound up? Three times wasn’t enough for her last night?

She could not catch up with Callum like this. Jumping him in the bar would be a real possibility. The responsible thing to do would be to get off now and to see him with a clear head.

She stepped out of her skirt and made her way to the bed. Laying back on the covers, she ran her hands over her stomach, pressing her thighs together.

Fingers snaking lower, she thought back to last night, to Callum's lips on her thighs. She slipped off her underwear and allowed her hands to re-trace Callum’s mouth. She teased a finger along her seam, not entirely surprised to feel how wet she already was. Impatient and short on time, she slipped two fingers between her folds, concentrating only on the bundle of nerves that was key to her arousal.

With practised movements, she touched herself how she knew to in order to come quickly. She barely had time for this and knowing how her day had gone, there would be some interruption.

Before she could question herself, she imagined her fingers were Callum’s, that it was him touching her like this, bringing her to a quick and hopefully satisfying release.

Rayla arched off the bed, images of Callum flashing in her mind… the hungry look on his face as he moved to lick her, his sweet tender smile before he kissed her… the adoring way he whispered her name as he came.

Gasping, she shuddered and jerked against her own fingers before collapsing against the covers. 

She lay with her eyes closed for a few moments, coming down from her high.

Frustratingly, she still felt angsty… like that hadn’t been quite enough. She squirmed a little on the bed, her mind wandering to the exquisite feeling of Callum inside her. She felt herself clench in response and she whimpered in frustration.

This was not what she needed to be thinking about. She was supposed to be having a sane conversation with him at lunch. Gently shutting down what happened last night while still remaining friends.

That was the plan!

Well, the plan had been to have a jelly tart and an adult conversation with him but that was many plans ago now.

Maybe she needed a new plan? Really, what was the point in shutting down everything at lunch? What if he felt the same? What if he was this wound up? It would be silly to waste that energy.

What she needed was a _new_ plan. There was no point in spending the rest of her evening in Katolis alone anyway. She had some prep work she needed to do for her interview, but she could do that this evening.

Proposing they spend the afternoon together and then chalk this all up to a fun weekend wasn’t the worst idea ever. Was it?

Frowning at her own inability to remain satisfied, she got to her feet.

She needed a cold shower.

~~~

Rayla stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She should be satisfied. For once this weekend, her plan had actually worked.

Callum seemed on board with it just being a weekend type thing. It looked like they were okay. Once they got over the initial awkwardness, things had been more of less back to normal with them.

So, what was this unease clawing at her stomach? Why did it scare her to look at him sometimes? Why did each passing hour fill her with dread.

She needed to prepare for her interview tomorrow… but she wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to him. When would she see him again? What… would they be to each other?

If nothing happened with her job and they simply carried on as friends… what if he met someone else? Her stomach dropped at the thought and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

He was cute and funny and so very sweet. If he found someone else… that wouldn’t be surprising but what could she do?

The stars weren’t aligned for them right now.

Sighing, she smoothed her hair a little.

She was being an idiot. They only had a few hours left before she desperately needed to read through her interview material. Spending it sulking was not the way to do it.

She needed to put on a brave face. Callum seemed weirdly capable of reading her moods and the last thing she wanted was him calling her on her conflicted feelings.

Rayla stepped out of the bathroom and into the hotel room. She glanced at Callum, her stomach twisting just a little at how he pouted at the ceiling.

He glanced over at her, face softening instantly.

That dummy.

She felt a ridiculous grin tug at her face and decided to go with it.

Hopping onto the bed, she grabbed the room service menu, in desperate need of distraction.

“Want to get room service?” She asked, making herself comfortable against his side. He re-arranged himself a little, shifting into a more upright position.

“I thought you weren’t hungry?” He joked and Rayla grinned into the menu.

“Maybe I worked up an appetite?” Teasing, she turned a page. “Is it wrong to eat a burger in bed?”

He snorted. “Surely hotels are the exact place to eat a burger in bed.”

Rayla grinned. He was adorable. “Excellent point.” Glancing back at him she queried. “Anything tickle your fancy?”

A funny expression crossed Callum’s face briefly and the gnawing guilt pushing against Rayla’s chest returned. Callum seemed to quickly collect himself though, his eyes moving from her face to the menu. “They have pizza?”

She swallowed, avoiding eye contact. “Yep.” 

“Hmm.” Callum paused. “No pineapple.”

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. “Good. I wouldn’t have you besmirch my hotel bill with your abomination of a pizza order.”

Callum continued, unperturbed. “Maybe I could get them to add it?”

“No!” Rayla sneered, turning to tickle him.

Callum squirmed adorably, trying to get a grasp of her hands. “Fine! FINE! I give up. Meatlovers it is.”

“Ah, my favourite pizza.” Rayla grinned, making her way to the phone by the bed. “Want to actually find a movie to watch?” She threw the remote control at him, snorting as he dropped it.

“Sure.” Callum retrieved it, his attention on the television.

She ordered their food, hoping that weird moment was past them. “Find anything worth-” She asked as she replaced the phone and turned back to Callum. Her eyes darted to the television, the familiar Star Wars font scrolling across the screen. “No way!”

“What, no pineapple pizza and no Star Wars?” Callum looked very pleased with himself.

“Exactly.” She thought briefly. She needed to get that remote out of his hands. Straddling his waist, her heart raced at the look in his eyes. “My room, my rules.” She purred as she pressed her lips against his.

Callum chuckled against her mouth, a hand sneaking under her t-shirt and grasping her waist.

Rayla kissed him, as she ghosted her fingers across his chest. Callum’s attention elsewhere, she trailed a hand down his arm then made a grab for the remote. Apparently preoccupied with kissing her, it took Callum a moment to realise what she was doing. Too late he made an attempt to hold onto the remote as Rayla pulled it lightly from his grasp.

“Those are dirty tactics!” He protested, successfully snatching it from her. 

“Are they?” She asked smugly, noting the outline of Callum’s semi-erect cock against her. “Anyway, you don’t want to watch a movie.” She ground herself against him for emphasis.

“Don’t I?” Callum gasped in response, attention no longer on the television.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as Rayla teased her fingers across his chest and down his stomach. 

“Nope.” Rayla glanced down, chuckling as he twitched in response. She leaned forward to kiss him as she teased his erection then ghosted her hands lower, cupping his balls lightly.

Callum groaned loudly, thrusting his hips against her.

Her fingers still lightly teasing him, she began kissing her way down his neck and chest. She ran her tongue against him, Callum groaning and twitching as she did so. Smirking, she stroked him languidly. “Told you you weren’t interested in a movie.”

“Huh? What?” Callum seemed to be struggling to think. Glancing down at her, he swallowed heavily. “No, this is how much I enjoy Star Wars.” He bit his lip against the smile teasing his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Rayla took him in her mouth and sucked hard.

“Fuck” Callum swore softly, and she heard what she presumed was his head hit the wall.

Using her mouth and hands, she focused on his pleasure, ignoring the dull ache in her jaw in favour of relishing the small noises Callum was making and how his fingers caressed her arm.

“Rayla, stop.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“What?” She asked, her hand still stroking him.

Callum glanced at her, his breath coming in heavy pants. “If you keep that up, I’m not going to last.”

Rayla smirked, licking him from base to tip. “Is that a problem?”

He groaned, seeming not to argue and so Rayla moved to continue her previous activities. Taking him in her mouth once again, she hollowed her cheeks as she sucked strongly.

Callum arched into her mouth then grasped at her shoulders. Pulling her up, he wrapped a hand around her waist. 

“I don’t mind, dummy.” She whispered against his lips, her hand still stroking him.

Callum frowned; his eyes firmly tight. “No, I want…” He trailed off.

“What?” She breathed in his ear.

“I want to be inside you.” Callum slipped his hands under her t-shirt, finding her waist. “Please.”

Rayla chuckled, her eyes running over his face. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” She rocked against him, sighing herself at the delicious friction. She was more than ready.

Callum fumbled in the bedside drawer, as Rayla leaned back and removed her t-shirt, then wriggled out of her damp underwear.

Seeing Callum was prepared, she straddled him once again, her hands in his hair as she moved to kiss him. He grunted into her mouth, rolling his hips against her. She raised herself up on her knees briefly, both of them moaning loudly when Rayla settled on him.

Rayla watched the expressions dance across his face, unable to decipher what they meant.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, a hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

Rayla swallowed, beginning to rock slowly against him.

Callum’s mouth fell open, his eyes firmly on hers as he moved in time with her.

It was too much for Rayla, too intense, and so she closed her eyes.

Hid.

From him.

From herself. 

Callum held her tightly, one arm around her waist. Without prompting, his other slipped between them finding the bundle of nerves above where they were joined. Rayla cried out and pressed herself against his fingers as he rubbed her gently but firmly. She felt herself coming undone once again, throwing her head back at the feel of Callum’s mouth against her neck.

She gripped him tightly as another orgasm crashed over her, her stomach doing a little flip as Callum whispered her name against her skin.

Both sated, she slumped against him, their sweaty foreheads pressed together. She kept her eyes firmly closed as she attempted to slow her rapidly beating heart. Callum pushed the hair back off her face, his hands soft and tender on her skin.

Against her better judgement, she risked a glance at him. Once again, he had that _look_ in his eyes. He searched her face as if trying to read her mind.

And she felt the words at the tip of her tongue.

_Let’s try… this. Try and find a way to make it work. To be together._

Callum frowned a little at her, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

Rayla felt her resolve crumbling, her heart careening forward as her mind screamed at her to stop.

“Callum…” She whispered, her fingers running through his ruffled hair.

“Yeah?” He smiled that soft smile, his arm a little tighter around her waist.

She didn’t know what to say, only that she wanted, _needed_ to say something, but just as she took a breath to speak, there was a loud banging on the door.

They both startled, looking in the direction of the noise.

“Ah, room service.” Callum said softly.

Rayla sighed, the moment had passed. “Good timing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always, constructive criticism is always more than welcome. 
> 
> This chapter did not want to be written, so I'm a bit... unsure of it, but I felt it needed publishing before the next chapter of the main story. 
> 
> Hope to 'see' you Thursday!


	3. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla tries to amuse herself now that she's alone in Duren once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this story to accompany Chapter 18 [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252091/chapters/67317250).
> 
> Poor Rayla, all alone once again. How ever shall she keep busy...?

**Tuesday 08:10**

“Morning.” Rayla yawned, relishing the cold tiles on her feet as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Ethari bent his paper forward, glancing at her briefly. “Coffee?” He nodded at the half full French press steaming on counter.

Rayla raised her eyebrows in approval, pulling a conveniently placed mug up to the press. “Thanks again for staying the extra day.” She added milk to her cup, then slid into one of the high stools at the breakfast bar.

“Not a problem.” Ethari smiled softly, folding his paper, and laying it next to him. “Didn’t want a sleep in? You got in very late last night.”

“Na, I’m fine.” Rayla waved a hand dismissively. “Probably have a mountain of work to do. Anyway, I ended up having a nap at Ca-” She paused abruptly, catching herself. “At the airport. And on the plane.”

Ethari eyed her suspiciously but didn’t press the point. “How was the weekend? Did you enjoy the dinner at least? I bet it turned out to be a better night that you anticipated.”

Rayla struggled to suppress her smile, feeling her face light up. “Uh, it was ok.” She hopped off her chair and into the kitchen proper. Making her way to the fridge, she grabbed some yogurt and fruit, trying to compose herself. “My keynote address went well.” She glanced over her shoulder at Ethari as she pulled a bowl from a cupboard. “Not that many people were in a fit state to remember it.”

Her phone buzzed on the counter and she pulled down the notification bar to read the message, delighted to see it was from Callum.

**Callum:** _Morning._ 😊 _Hope you managed to sleep okay. Shadow looks happy to have his Mom back._

She grinned, butterflies in her stomach.

“Well, I think I can tell from your demeanour that the interview went well at least.” Ethari continued.

Rayla started, locking her phone. Snorting, she turned to face him. “It didn’t actually.” She sighed. “In fact, it went really badly.”

“Oh,” Ethari frowned. “I just thought… you seem so happy… You really don’t think it went well?”

Shrugging, Rayla ate a spoonful of her breakfast. “I was super unprepared and running late so I was really flustered.” She squirmed at the shame and embarrassment, remembering the interview. “It was a long shot anyway. At least I won’t have my hopes up now.”

Ethari got out of his seat and approached her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and squeezing her against him. “I’m sorry to hear you’re not happy with how it went, but don’t give up yet.” 

“Good morning, Rayla.”

They both jumped slightly as Runaan announced himself. His hair was still a little damp from his shower.

“Hi Runaan.” She smiled at him, happy for the subject change.

~~~

**Tuesday 09:32**

Sighing, Rayla slumped into her desk chair. She logged onto her work computer and fired up her email, allowing it to load while she unlocked her phone. She had felt bad for not messaging Callum back immediately but Ethari was way too intuitive for her to risk that.

**Rayla:** _Morning._ 😊 _How’s it going there? Hope you’re not too wrecked after the late night. Thanks again for dropping me to the airport._

**Callum:** _No problem. Its been quiet today so I’ve been able to take it easy. You got a busy one?_

**Rayla:** _Yeah, pretty busy. Have the day off yesterday to make up for and my Dad’s are staying another night so might be off the radar a bit. Probably won’t really be able to call or anything._

**Callum:** _Rough they’re considering yesterday a day off! I guess it makes sense though._

Rayla cringed. Damn it. She had told Callum she had a meeting in the Katolis office yesterday. She definitely didn’t want to tell him about her failed job interview. Sure, they were making a go of the long-distance thing, but there was no way she was going to risk freaking him out like that. He would think she was way over keen. Best she wait and see how they navigated the situation. Who knew how long it would take to find another job posting she liked anyway? That was a bridge she would cross only when she absolutely had to.

**Rayla:** _Yeah, well, I’m sorta still doing my old job and the super job so work piles up. Speaking off, I have to run the team meeting._

_Message you later?_

**Callum:** _Sounds good._

~~~

**Wednesday 23:11**

Rayla yawned as she made her way to her en suite. She couldn’t believe she had stayed up talking to Callum for hours. She hoped he had unlimited minutes as part of his phone plan. They hadn’t even got round to having a watch party, simply talking about anything and everything instead.

He sounded so passionate about his art, telling her all about how he had got interested in it. How his stepfather had encouraged him to go into graphic design.

Sighing, she wished she could see him paint or draw or whatever in person. Those wonderful drawings in Ezran’s room were amazing and she almost found it hard to believe he had been the one who created them. They were perfect.

Not that she knew anything about art, but she knew what she liked, and she liked his art.

And him too. More than was reasonable, considering the length of time they had known each other. Maybe it was a good thing he was a plane ride away. It felt like she needed something to slow her down, especially considering she clearly couldn’t rely on her own judgement.

~~~

_Rayla gasped as Callum nipped at her neck, his talented fingers working the buttons of her shirt. Clutching the wall for support, she whimpered at the feather light kisses he placed down her chest and stomach, dropping to his knees before her. Eyes on hers, he opened the fly of her jeans, fingers teasing. Slowly, he pulled the tight material down her thighs, her panties following immediately after._

_His gaze turned between her legs and Rayla squirmed in trepidation and impatience._

_“Callum.” She whined, one hand tangling in his thick hair._

_“Patience, Rayla.” He teased, leaning forward-_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

**Thursday 08:10**

Jumping in shock, Rayla groaned, grabbing her phone, and dismissing the alarm. She sighed, mind wandering back to her dream. So like the one she had had only a couple of weeks ago, yet some how more vivid and real.

Which made sense considering she actually had experienced the reality since then. Frowning, she glanced at her phone once again. It wasn’t like she was rushing to get to work or anything. She had more than enough time to shower and get dressed. Breakfast could be eaten at her desk.

She had plenty of time to attend to… other matters.

Yet something stopped her. Her mind wandered to Callum, his steady hands, and soft lips. It hadn’t even been a week and she was already aching for him. She pressed her thighs together, still debating what to do. It wouldn’t take long to bring herself to completion, but she wondered if Callum would be interesting in _playing_ later.

She blushed at the thought. Phone sex wasn’t something she had ever done before. She didn’t even know how to approach the subject, but she couldn’t deny a part of her wanted Callum present in some manner.

Deciding to delay gratification, she got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom.

She definitely needed a cold shower.

~~~

**Thursday 12:22**

**Rayla:** _You’re really abandoning me tonight?_

Rayla frowned at her phone. That wasn’t the response she had anticipated. She had been hoping to call Callum as soon as she finished work and scratch the itch that had her distracted all morning. 

**Callum:** _Sorry. Ez organised this dinner party thing last weekend._

**Rayla:** _I now only have an exciting evening of catching up on my laundry. I hope you appreciate that._

**Callum:** _I’m sure you and Shadow will have an exciting time._

**Rayla:** _You’ll just have to make it up to me somehow..._

**Callum:** _That’s not exactly going to be easy considering you’re an entire plane ride away._

**Rayla:** _Hey, you’re the creative one. I’m sure you’ll think of something_ 😉

Rayla sighed, leaning back in her chair. She certainly hadn’t foreseen that. Her cold shower earlier had barely helped, and the unseasonably warm day wasn’t making things any better. Her air conditioning was struggling in the heat, leaving her hot and bothered in more ways than one.

She sighed, desperately hoping Callum’s dinner wouldn’t run late.

~~~

**Thursday 18:53**

Rayla sighed, as she bent over her washing machine, stuffing the last of her darks into the drum. She glanced down, debating for a moment, then electing to strip off her pants and top and throw them in too. Clad only in her underwear, she loaded the washing powder and fabric softener, then hit ‘start’. 

Chore taken care of for now, she made her way back to her bedroom, rolling her eyes at Shadow reclined across most of the couch.

She grabbed her phone, a little disappointed not to have a message from Callum. Though that was to be expected. He had told her his friends were coming over early.

Her eyes drifted to her reflection on the phone screen. She could just make herself out in the glass, looking… good, dark underwear in contrast to her pale skin. Heart racing, her fingers hovered over the ‘camera’ icon. Turning on selfie mode, she angled the phone and took a number of snaps. Jumping onto her bed, she flicked through them. She had never taken photos like that before. In fact, she rarely took selfies of any variety, but she had to admit, she was relatively happy with what she saw on screen.

Biting her lip, she navigated to Callum’s message thread, leg bouncing with nerves. Was she really about to send him this picture? What if he opened in in front of his friends? Or showed them?

No, that wasn’t like him at all. He was sweet and dorky and kind. Though, she should definitely know better. With her legal background, she used to think people who engaged in this sort of thing were pretty ill advised. At best. She had never got the compulsion, until now.

To be fair, it felt like her entire life had been thrown upside down since meeting Callum.

Throwing caution to the wind, she composed a message and attached the picture.

**Rayla:** _Halfway through laundry. Sure is hot in Duren today._ 😋 _Have a fun dinner party._

Dropping her phone on the bed, she lay back, staring at the ceiling. Had she really done that? It was terrifying but also, exhilarating. She imagined Callum getting that message, his adorable face probably flustered and flushed.

Sighing, wriggling her hips in desire, she resisted the urge to once again touch herself. Maybe Callum would be busy too late into the night for anything to happen, but she was willing to wait.

Her phone vibrated next to her and she grabbed it, anxious to see what Callum had to say.

**Callum:** _You are evil._

Rayla laughed loudly, imagining dorky Callum, totally unprepared for that image. Excellent. He was (unintentionally) teasing her. She needed to tease him back.

**Rayla:** _Am I…? Well, how about you call me later to tell me exactly how evil I am…_

Hopefully, that was clear enough about what she had in mind for when he finished his dinner party.

~~~

Rayla started as her phone buzzed loudly on her night stand. She was lounging on her bed, still dressed only in her bra and panties, the air-conditioning managing to take the edge off the balmy evening as she lazily flicked through the TV channels.

Rolling on to her stomach, she grabbed her phone.

**Callum:** _Still awake?_

Grinning, she bit her lip, really hoping Callum would play ball.

**Rayla:** _Awake and... restless._

_And evil, apparently..._

To her surprise, Callum called immediately. Maybe he was feeling as wound up as she was?

“Hey.” She smiled, reclining on her back as she stretched her arm above her head and arched her back.

“Hey.” Callum sounded amused. “How was your evening?”

“Boring.” Rayla snickered, her fingers moving to toy with the waistband of her panties. “Considering you _abandoned_ me for some lameo dinner party. How was it?”

Callum snorted. “Torture, considering what _you_ sent me just before.”

“Oh?” Rayla grinned, blushing a little. “Did you not like that?”

Callum chuckled. “I didn’t say that... It just made it hard to concentrate on conversation.”

“Oh no.” Rayla sighed dramatically, enjoying the tone of his voice. “How terrible. What were you concentrating on instead?”

Callum paused and she heard him take a deep breath. “Mostly that picture you sent me.”

“Oh dear, that must have made it _hard_ for you to talk to your guests.” Rayla ghosted her fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach, heart racing at the thought of Callum turned on and stuck with no release. Just like she was all day. Served him right. “I guess I’ll have to refrain from sending you laundry progress photos in future.” She shifted on the bed, rolling her hips.

“Wouldn’t make a difference.” Callum replied. “I guess I didn’t tell you, but I have a photographic memory.”

“Do you?” Rayla raised an eyebrow in appreciation. “Wow, so you have your own mental catalogue of... images from the weekend, I suppose.”

Callum paused and she wondered briefly if she was making him uncomfortable. Eventually, he sighed, a funny shake to his voice. “You have no idea.”

“Enlighten me.” Rayla breathed, biting her lip.

“Uh…” Callum stuttered, seemingly lost for words.

Rayla laughed to herself, rolling her eyes. How had she fallen for such a hopeless dork? “Did you… _utilise_ that memory of yours this week?” She asked suggestively.

Callum breathed heavily on the other line. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Rayla teased, her free hand wandering, caressing the skin of her inner thighs. When Callum didn’t elaborate, she realised she would have to take the lead on this one. Which she had no issues with. She had taken the lead most weekend after all. “I might not have a photographic memory, but there are a few things burned into _my_ mind.” She bit back a moan, drawing her hand up over her sex and back to her stomach.

She could hear Callum whimper softly, a sound she already missed.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice shaky. “What… what sort of things?”

Rayla swallowed, closing her eyes, mind wandering along with her hands. “Like… your mouth against me.” She sighed, fingers ghosting across herself over her now wet panties. “Your tongue on my clit… fingers inside me.” She blushed at how forthright she was being, but she had been on edge all day and she needed to feel close to him.

“Fuck, Rayla.” Callum gasped softly across the phone. She smiled to herself as she heard him shuffling around, imagining him slipping off his trousers as she clumsily pushed her panties down her legs, phone held between her shoulder and face.

She paused; underwear hooked on her ankle when she heard muffled voices from Callum’s side of the phone. She listened intently, shame and temper flaring suddenly. “Did you just turn on the _television_?!” She hissed, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Yeah.” Callum whispered. “You might live alone, but I don’t.”

“Oh.” Rayla chuckled, embarrassed at having jumped to conclusions. “Sorry.” She frowned, anxious she had destroyed the mood. She was still angsty and wound up.

Callum chuckled. “You thought I was getting bored and just wanted to chuck on a movie?” 

“Maybe?” She teased.

Callum snorted. “Rayla, I don’t think I could ever be bored by you.” He paused briefly. “Particularly by what you were just talking about.”

Rayla’s stomach flip-flopped at his easy honesty. How could he say things like that without hesitation but get flustered even vaguely referring to all of the intense activities they had got up to over the weekend? “Really?” She sighed, relaxing again. “Which part did you like best?”

Callum cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Um, the bit about... about mouths, I guess.”

Rayla chuckled softly, hair on the back of her neck standing on end at the husky tone to his voice.

“Mmm… me too.” She sighed, teasing her folds with one hand as she closed her eyes. “In fact, I’ve been dreaming about it.”

“You dreamt about... that?” Callum sounded incredulous. “Like… _dream_ dreams?”

“Yes.” Rayla breathed, lightly stroking herself. “More than once.”

Callum chuckled, seeming to gain confidence. “Since the weekend?”

“Since the weekend.” Rayla blushed. “And before.”

“Before?” Callum whispered. “Before we actually met?”

“Yes.” Rayla admitted, adrenaline surging through her veins. “Is that okay?”

Callum snorted softly. “Fuck… yeah. Its... “ He sighed shakily. “… wow.”

“Does it turn you on?” Rayla asked, still teasing herself.

Callum answered decisively. “Yes.”

Rayla tried to picture him, alone in his room… tv on, cock in hand, trying desperately to keep quiet. “Are you hard?”

Callum exhaled shakily. “Yes.”

Rayla’s heart raced and she rubbed herself a little harder, fingers slipping between her slick folds. She sighed at the first touch to her aching clit, body on edge and desperate for release all day. “Are you touching yourself?” She whispered. When Callum hesitated, she continued. “I am.”

“Fuck… Rayla.” Callum’s voice was breathy and desperate. From the muffled sounds in her ear, she had her answer.

Pushing two fingers inside herself, Rayla bucked her hips, imagining it was Callum moving against her. “Callum.” She sighed shakily, her mind casting back to the weekend. She felt her heartbeat faster as images and emotions shook her body… the feeling of Callum inside her, the way he looked at her… how he called out her name… all of it tangled up inside this fantasy.

He groaned loudly across the phone and Rayla closed her eyes as she imagined him lying on his own bed, hand moving rapidly as he thrust against it.

Unable to delay any longer, she concentrated on the little nub that was the key to her pleasure. Breath coming in short gasps, she clutched her phone tightly. “Callum, Callum, I’m-” and then she arched off the bed, orgasm taking her by surprise.

Hazily, she was aware of Callum on the other end, his gasps and moans as he came too.

Then, nothing but heavy breathing.

Desire sated, Rayla felt embarrassment creeping into her gut. How did he keep pushing her buttons like this? And he wasn’t even with her! Why did she struggle so much to control herself in any manner when it came to him?

Callum chuckled softly on the other end and Rayla felt herself relax a little.

“Eh, so… that wasn’t quite what I was expecting when I called.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, snickering. “What, did you think that’s how I always do my laundry or something?”

“I never know what to expect with you.” Callum laughed.

Rayla snorted, grinning to herself. “Dummy.”

She heard Callum take a deep breath, pausing. “Rayla?”

“Yeah?” She stretched on the bed, relaxed and happy.

“I miss you, you know?” Callum sounded a little wistful.

Rayla’s breath caught in her throat, her heart racing again. She swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. “Yeah, I miss you too, Callum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the phone sex that people have been predicting since... Chapter 1? Only 18 chapters of the main story and three of this side one to get here... ~83k words. Oof...
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, and, well, any and all engagement is welcomed!


	4. Artistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla attempts to make up to Callum for a prank she pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this story to accompany Chapter 19 [Doing Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252091/chapters/67857002).
> 
> Well, one of the chapters... there is a second fade to black that might well get filled in, if my week is not too hectic...

“Hold on, I’m not sure I agreed to this whole girlfriend thing.” Rayla grinned teasingly.

Callum shook his head, laughing. “Na, I think you did at the airport on Monday. That’s kinda what giving it a go means.”

Rayla chuckled not exactly sure how to respond. Callum was so straight with this stuff and she wasn’t used to this sort of honesty.

“So, hold on, did you just want to videocall to see my face while you pretended we were breaking up?” Callum looked at her in disbelief.

Rayla winced, guilt twisting her gut. “Em, it went a bit smoother in my head.” She bit her lip. It really had. She hadn’t expected him to look so shaken. The conversation flowed far more easily in her imagined scenario. She hadn’t been so awkward and nervous, and Callum hadn’t been so... well, himself.

Honest and forthright. No silly games.

She was really going to have to adjust her expectations.

Callum sighed in disbelief. “That is even more evil than what you did to me yesterday evening.”

“Really?” Rayla grinned, relieved that he wasn’t angry or upset. “That all worked out in the end, didn’t it?

Callum rolled his eyes. “I suppose…”

She sighed in an exaggerated manner, thoughts drifting. It _was_ a Friday and she had resigned. And worked an insane amount of over-time lately. “Guess I’ll have to figure out a way to make it up to you…“

Rayla grinned at the screen, suddenly thoroughly in the mood for playing with Callum. She really hadn’t intended on it when she called him, far too nervous about how he would take her news to consider anything else, but it never seemed to take her long to get excited when Callum was involved.

Since accepting the offer, she kept imagining him going quiet before pretending to be excited, then ending the call quickly. From there he’d be slower to answer her messages, make excuses not to speak on the phone. He seemed too sweet to actually ghost her, so she figured after a few days of this he’d call her to explain things weren’t working out but maybe they could remain friends…

So, when it went far better than she anticipated, she couldn’t help but feel elated. She was happy for the job, the opportunity, a chance to move to a new city she was more inclined to like, in an industry she actually felt good about, but more than anything… she was excited at the prospect of seeing more of Callum.

She had tried to ignore it all week, refusing to allow herself to get her hopes up in case the job fell through. She really had thought her interview went terribly and she _was_ completely green in the industry. She had needed to make an impression.

So, when Ibis had called to offer her the position, it was with some level of surprise that she found that her first thoughts were of Callum.

Not of the prospect of a new career or moving to a city more suited to her lifestyle.

No, her heart leapt at the prospect of seeing more of the dorky artist who had some how taken over most of her waking, and honestly, sleeping thoughts. She was barely used to the idea of moving herself, and here she was, calling him about it.

In fact, she hadn’t even called Runaan or Ethari yet…

And despite her fears, Callum looked as excited as she was. She felt giddy looking at his handsome face, that wide grin seemingly stuck in place. The relief of knowing he seemed to be as happy as she was made her almost dizzy. Her head swam with the reality of things, other parts of her body coming to life now the anxiety had passed.

“And how exactly would you like me to make that little trick up to you?” Rayla mused, pressing her thighs together as heat began to build between her thighs.

Callum swallowed adorably on screen, his face going red. He paused for a moment, the cogs in his head clearly spinning. “Em, could I draw you?”

Rayla frowned in confusion. That… wasn’t what she had been expecting. “Draw me? Now?”

“No.” Callum chuckled, “Just, uh, would it be ok if I drew you?”

Rayla shrugged, conflicted by how this had gone. On one hand, he was even cuter than she had expected. Requesting permission to draw her was not something she thought required asking. Maybe it was some weird artist etiquette that she didn’t understand.

Conversely, she had got herself wound up for nothing apparently.

“Sure. Go for it.” She smiled a little uncertainly. “Em, thanks?” Was that the right thing to say? Dating an artist seemed to have a steep learning curve.

Callum flushed even redder, looking around for a moment. “Uh, cool. Em… could you help me out with some references maybe?”

“References?” Ok, this was getting even more confusing. And less sexy. Which again, disappointing but she didn’t want to ignore his request. Now she looked back on it, that had been a pretty mean prank to play. “Sure.”

Callum nodded, swallowing. “Good. Great.” He paused, biting his lip for a moment.

“What sort of references?” Rayla asked, seeing that he seemed weirdly shy about this whole thing. Definitely some weird artist thing she did not get.

Callum took a deep breath, looking down. “Could you… uh, take off your top? So I can get a reference for… your chest?”

Rayla chuckled, realisation finally dawning on her. “No problem.” She put her phone on her coffee table, checking the angle for a moment. Wanting to finally get the ball rolling she pulled her t-shirt over her head, then reclined on her sofa. “Is this what you had in mind?” She teased, arching her back and pushing her breasts towards the screen. “Or bare chest?”

Callum swallowed; his pupils clearly dilated on screen. “Bare.” He answered quickly.

Rayla slipped her hands around her back, fumbling only slightly to undo the clasps of her simple t-shirt bra. Band undone, she slipped the straps down her arms slowly, her eyes on Callum, as she dropped the bra onto the floor. “About right?” She breathed, running her hands over her breasts, sighing as her palms teased her hardened nipples.

“Yes.” Callum replied and her pulsed raced as his eyes swept over her body.

“Anything else you need a reference for?” She asked, a teasing grin on her face.

Callum smiled at her, laughing slightly. “Eh, everything?”

Rayla rolled her eyes, snickering. “Everything?” She smirked as she raised her hips and pushed her leggings and underwear down her hips. “Is there a particular pose you’d like?”

Callum ran his hand over his face, rubbing his neck nervously. “Uh, if you could, yeah, just lie back like that.”

Rayla reclined naked on her couch, her heart racing. This was completely new territory for her, and she was equal parts nervous and excited. She looked back at the phone, adrenaline surging at the hungry look on Callum’s face. “Like this?”

“Your leg,” Callum bit his lip. “Could you, yeah, bend one knee.” He nodded in approval as she followed his instructions, letting her legs fall open slightly. He sighed shakily. “One arm, above you head, maybe?”

Rayla did as he suggested, ache building between her legs. “Other hand?” She drifted it across her breasts, becoming anxious to touch herself. She could feel heat pooling between her legs and she mindlessly rolled her hips against nothing.

“Uh, maybe, on your thigh?” Callum’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Rayla smiled to herself, lazily trailing her hand down her stomach, eyes on Callum as she did so. She couldn’t help but sigh as she grazed her aching sex, mindlessly pressing her fingers against her now slick folds as her eyes slipped closed.

“No.” Callum answered decisively. “On your thigh.”

Rayla opened her eyes in surprise, looking back to the camera as she did what he asked. “What?”

“Hold on.” His screen went blurry.

Rayla frowned, once again confused by the turn of events.

When things became clear again, it appeared Callum had propped his phone up on his desk, the screen showing an empty chair with his bed in the background. Callum re-appeared, a book and pencil in hand. He took a deep breath looking at his screen.

Rayla laughed softly, “I thought you didn’t want to draw now?” She lightly teased herself, growing increasingly impatient.

“I got inspired.” Callum answered huskily.

“Uh huh?” She questioned, once again pressing her fingers against herself.

“Hand on your thigh, Rayla.” Callum ordered and her pulse raced at his commanding tone.

She whimpered a little, wondering if he was playing with her.

“That was a cruel prank, wasn’t it?” Callum reminded her, his tone teasing.

Rayla looked back at the screen, finding him watching her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she obliged him, sighing in frustration.

“Thank you.” Callum chuckled, glancing down at his paper and then back at her.

“How long is this going to take?” Rayla couldn’t keep the whiney tone from her voice as she wiggled her hips.

“It will take longer if you keep moving.” Callum admonished, a wicked grin on his lips.

Rayla sighed, the ache between her legs increasing. She watched Callum draw, growing more frustrated and desperate. His eyes moved over every part of her body, studying her intently as he scribbled on the paper. Occasionally, his gaze would linger, dark and intense, and Rayla wished he would release her from this motionless torture.

She felt herself growing wetter as she imagined doing this in Katolis, without the barrier of technology. In her fantasies, Callum wouldn’t have this resolve though. He’d abandon his sketch quickly, as turned on as she would be, dropping to his knees before her and burying his face-

“Rayla, your hand is drifting.”

She snapped out of her daydream, realising her fingers were indeed moving close to her aching centre. “Callum, how much longer?” She paused, desire chasing off shame. “Please.”

He snorted, raising his eyebrows at her and nodding at her hand.

Reluctantly, Rayla moved her hand back to where it had been before, close to where she wanted it but at the same time, so very far away.

“You’re so impatient.” He chastised, “Desperate to get back to work?”

Rayla groaned unhappily, thrusting her hips slightly, _desperate_ to relieve the ache between her legs.

“Now you know how I felt last night.” He teased, eyes moving rapidly between his screen and his drawing. “I bet you liked that.”

“Yes.” Rayla admitted, seeming to surprise Callum with her honesty.

He took a deep breath, eyes resolutely on his drawing as he seemed to consider his next question. “And did you touch yourself while waiting for me to call?”

“No.” Rayla whimpered. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Really?” Callum grinned. “That was considerate of you.”

“It was.” Rayla frowned at him, her hips almost continually rolling. “So, you should be considerate of me now.” 

“All in good time.” Callum smirked, eyes on his drawing.

“Callum, please.” She begged openly, no longer caring for how it sounded.

“Please, what?” He asked in mock innocence.

“Let me _move_.” She whined, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration.

“How can I stop you from Katolis?” He grinned; his tone playful.

Rayla groaned, torn between her desperate need to come and her desire to please Callum.

“Excellent.” Callum chuckled when she ceased her gentle thrusting and attempted to relax against the sofa.

She watched him draw, her mind a haze of blurred fantasies. Three week-ish. Three weeks and they could be together in reality again and she would make him pay for this.

Callum sat back suddenly, eyes on his drawing for a few seconds before looking back at her. “I think that should do.” He seemed to grow a little nervous again and Rayla wondered if his commanding presence was tied to his art.

“Got what you wanted out of me?” She pouted; her hand crawling slowly lower.

Callum licked his lips, eyes roaming her body once again. “More or less.”

“Enjoy yourself?” She purred, lightly tracing along her inner thighs as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Yes.” Callum answered breathlessly.

“Show me.” Rayla commanded now, looking back to her phone.

Callum took a deep breath, pushing his chair back from the desk, revealing him to be dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers.

Had he been wearing pants when the call started? She didn’t really remember.

Callum bit his lip, raising his hips so he could push his underwear down his thighs. He paused for a moment, then pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it off screen.

Rayla’s eyes immediately went to his cock standing to attention. She sighed; desire almost uncontrollable now. She hadn’t been sure if the whole drawing thing had been purely academic for him but seeing him naked and hard assured her he was as turned on by this whole adventure as she was.

“Got enough references?” She sighed, pressing her fingers against her sex, her eyes on Callum.

“For now.” He said, eyes on her teasing fingers as he brought his hand to his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head briefly, then wrapping his hand around himself.

“You mean you want more?” Rayla teased, rubbing her fingers along her seam before lifting her hips as she pressed two inside herself.

“Yes.” Callum gasped, his eyes on where she was touching as he began to pump himself. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Rayla chuckled breathlessly. “No?” She brought her other hand down from above her head to caress her breasts. “Can’t wait three weeks?”

“It’ll will be the longest three weeks of my life.” Callum panted.

Rayla’s pulse quickened. “Yeah?” She asked rolling a hardened nipple between her fingers, pushing her fingers into herself at an increasingly rapid place. “We’ll have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

Callum laughed breathlessly, his eyes roaming her body.

Rayla brought her other hand to her clit, recalling the feeling of Callum inside her. Her eyes closed involuntarily, breath coming in gasps as she felt the pressure building, her long delayed orgasm approaching. “Callum!” She cried out. “Oh, I’m… oh…” She moaned loudly, pushing her fingers as deep as possible as she continued to tease her clit. She felt herself clamp down on her own digits, her hips rolling of their own volition. She continued to touch herself, riding out the waves of her orgasm as she looked back to the screen.

Callum was thrusting furiously against his own hand, his eyes resolutely on her. His eyes met hers and he groaned loudly, arching off the chair as he came.

Rayla sighed, reclining against her couch, finally feeling relaxed and tension free. “We even now?” She sighed, moving to lay on her side as she smiled at Callum.

He chuckled, resting his head against his chair back. “I’m not sure. I’ve a bit of a mess to clean up here.”

“That’s not my fault.” Rayla teased, pushing her fringe off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“It’s sorta your fault.” Callum corrected, looking around for something to clean himself up, she assumed. “I just thought we were going to have a chat.”

“Did you?” Rayla asked smugly. “You looked very eager for just a chat when you picked up.”

“Maybe I was simply happy to see you?” Callum smiled adorably at the camera as he dropped a towel across his lap.

“Sure.” Rayla rolled her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. Why did he have to be so damn sweet? “So, you’d be happy to spend the next three weeks innocently chatting, would you?”

Callum chuckled, grimacing slightly. “I’m not sure I’d go quite that far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they can add video sex to the list! Hope you enjoyed. Again, another prediction of many! 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, and, well, any and all engagement is welcomed!


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla finally reunite in Katolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the second of the 'fade to black' moments from Chapter 19 [Doing Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252091/chapters/67857002). Neither of which I actually planned to write, but again, the main story was only supposed to be three chapters... and here we are. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented/kudos/etc on the previous chapter! You guys absolutely rock!

Rayla smirked at him, giving Shadow one last pat, then rising up onto her knees so that she could slide onto his lap. “So,” She mused, glancing around. “Is your brother home or…?” Trailing off, she grinned wickedly.

Her flight and the drive here had been torture. She ached for Callum and only Shadow’s incessant meowing had deterred her from doing… something in the car.

Callum laughed softly, his hands running up her sides and around her back. “Nope.” He pulled her close against him. “He conveniently had a movie night at his friend’s house.”

“Ah, convenient indeed…” Rayla echoed, leaning forward to kiss him.

She knew she liked Ezran.

Callum tightened his grip on her, as Rayla rolled her hips against his. She was wound up tight, somehow even more desperate for him than she had been upon their first meeting. She had thought that maybe she just needed to scratch an itch that weekend in Katolis. Sate her curiosity and hopefully move on, but what she had with Callum was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

And sure, the innocuous things (messaging, chatting, their frequently abandoned watch parties) were something she enjoyed more than she ever thought possible, but three weeks with only her own fingers to pleasure her via the vector of phone and video had never left her satisfied for long.

She needed him. His body beneath her, lips on skin, his voice, husky with lust, groaning her name. 

Forcing herself to slow down her grinding, she slipped her fingers under his t-shirt, lightly scratching her blunt nails along the skin of his lower back. Callum hissed into her mouth, thrusting against her. Leaning forward, Rayla urged him back onto the rug, her fingers teasing the waistband of his jeans. Callum obliged her, a hand on her rear as he kept his pelvis pressed hard against hers.

Rayla whimpered, straining against the clear outline of his erection. There was a part of her wanting nothing more that to just tear off both their clothes and rush towards her long-awaited orgasm, but she resisted, wanting to savour. To draw things out.

She pulled down the zipper of his pants and slid her hand inside the rough denim, her heart racing as Callum pushed his hardness towards her.

“Someone’s eager.” She whispered, her lips on the soft skin of his ear.

Callum moaned loudly, a hand on her ass as he arched against her. “I missed you.”

“Me?” Rayla teased, her hand slipping inside his boxers to grasp him firmly. “Or this?”

Callum inhaled sharply; his brow furrowed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “You.” He said decisively, that adoring look in his eyes as he ran a hand through her hair and pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately once again.

Rayla’s heart raced as she began to stroke him. Sweet words didn’t come as easy to her as they seemed to come to him, but she hoped she could show him just how much she had missed him too.

Though there was still the underlying anxiety surrounding this all. She could no longer deny that spending time with Callum was the main draw to Katolis. Breaking the news to Ethari and Runaan had really driven that point home. Runaan had initially been surprised at the sideways career move, foregoing what he clearly saw as the obvious path. It had taken some gentle direction from Ethari to get him to look at things in a more positive light. So, dropping the bomb that she also had a boyfriend in Katolis? That was a complication she was not ready to deal with.

Runaan would definitely think things were moving too fast, that she had ulterior motives for wanting to abandon her life in Duren... and maybe he would be right? She couldn't stop thinking about Callum. Everything reminded her of him and sometimes she thought she would burst from trying to keep it all inside. Trying to slow down her racing mind, keep a level head.

Logical.

Restrained.

She didn't even feel like she could talk openly about things with Callum. Not the true extent of it anyway. Certainly not in messages and phone calls that always went one way.

It was easier for her to hint at these things. Teasing and gentle ribbing came far more naturally to her than honest discussions and heartfelt declarations.

Even now, together, rushing towards the most intimate of activities, she couldn't find the words. It was much more natural for her to show Callum how she felt.

She kissed him back for a moment, then began placing kisses across his face and neck, working lower. Callum helped her push his trousers and boxers down his thighs as she began moving down his body.

She settled between his thighs, smirking to herself at how utterly ridiculously adorable he looked, pants half down his body, his hard length standing to attention as he lay on the rough rug of the lounge room.

Holding him in one hand, she stroked him as she watched his expression. His eyes were on hers initially but as she leaned lower and licked her lips in an exaggerated manner, his lids flittered closed and he muttered softly. She licked him, feather light and teasing, enjoying the way his hips jerked and rolled in response. Tired of teasing, she took him in her mouth, adrenaline surging as he gasped her name. She didn't think she would ever grow tired of that.

She worked him attentively, her own body aching for his touch, but also intensely turned on by how responsive he was. She felt like he was holding back, as his thighs twitched. He threaded a hand through her hair, but he still touched her softly, tenderly. Curious to see if she could make him loose control, she increased her efforts, using her hand and mouth on him.

Callum cried out harshly, his second hand joining the first in her hair, when suddenly he stopped moving entirely. Rayla braced herself, a little disappointed to have things end so abruptly, but well, it had been a long three weeks. Expecting him to lose control, she was absolutely perplexed when he spoke, his voice a little more level-headed than she had anticipated.

“Uh, Rayla?”

She glanced up at him, starting when she realised his eyes weren’t on her at all, but were fixed on Shadow.

The cat was sitting almost on Callum’s head, a death glare on his little face. 

“Ignore him.” She whispered, moving to engulf him again.

“I’m afraid he’s going to claw my eyes out.” Callum spoke softly.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “He’ll fall asleep.”

Callum didn’t appear convinced, eyes still on Shadow.

“Do you want me to scoot him?” She snickered, strangely endeared by Callum’s concern.

“So you can go down on me? He’ll hate me for life!” Callum began to shuffle away from Shadow. “We just met.”

“So… what am I supposed to do with this then?” She stroked him, lazily.

Callum groaned, his eyes closing briefly, before he looked back at Shadow. “Maybe we should move this to my room anyway?”

“Not appreciating the audience?” Rayla asked with a raised brow, sitting back on her knees.

“No, not much.” Callum clumsily pulled his pants up, before sitting up straight and shuffling closer to her. Or further away from Shadow

“Should we do a frog patrol before we get too distracted?” Rayla placed a leg on either side of his hips, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

“He is secure.” Callum assured her.

“Are you certain?” She breathed against his ear. “I don’t have to worry about him suddenly jumping on my face or ass or something?”

“I’m certain.” Callum pulled her closer, his hands sliding under her top and caressing her back.

Rayla moaned softly, feeling herself get carried away again after the distraction. She pressed herself into Callum’s lap, then started suddenly as something else brushed against her back.

“Keen.” Callum grinned, a hand moving to grab her ass, when he yelped. “Fuck!” He looked over her shoulder. “Well, I guess Shadow moved.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, getting to her feet and holding out a hand for him. “Let feed this cat and sort his bed so he leaves us in peace.”

* * *

“Regretting offering Shadow a home?” Rayla whispered against Callum’s lips as they shuffled through the door to his room.

Callum grinned, rolling his eyes as he closed the door behind them and he stumbled after her. His lips found hers as he tugged on her top, pulling it up and over her head as he urged her back onto the bed. Clumsy fingers somehow managed to open her bra clasp, the garment tossed away carelessly. Rayla pulled Callum on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding against him. Shuddering, Callum leaned back, his eyes sweeping over her as she reclined on the covers.

He paused for a moment, his eyes on hers as he sighed contentedly.

Rayla’s breath caught in her throat, her heart racing, desperate to know what exactly he was thinking, but utterly terrified to ask.

"What are you waiting for?" She smirked, trying to pretend she still had the upper hand. He was so unguarded at times. She'd never encountered anything comparable before.

Callum grinned, moving for to yank her leggings and panties down her legs in one movement. Clothing done away with, he began trailing kisses up her calf and inner thigh. No relentless teasing this time. Rayla’s breath caught in her throat as his mouth moved against her. She gasped, one hand immediately moving to caress his hair as she gripped the covers with her other. Rayla felt her body responding almost immediately, pent up and anxious for release.

“Callum,” she gasped, attempting to pull back from him. “Stop. Wait.”

He looked up at her, smirking, then moved back up her body, kissing and caressing as he went. “Yeah?

“Not yet.” She whispered against his lips, tugging at his t-shirt.

Together they rapidly removed his clothing. Impatient, Rayla pulled Callum on top of her again, arching against him repeatedly as she pulled his face to her and kissed him deeply.

"Callum," she whined tired of waiting. "Quit being a gentleman, and hurry up."

"Not wanting to make the most of it?" He whispered against her throat. 

"The night is young." She insisted, struggling to restrain herself.

Callum chuckled, caressing her waist softly as he whispered against her skin. "Just a minute."

While Callum busied himself at his bedside table, Rayla glanced around the room. After all these weeks of only seeing this place through a screen, she was actually here. It seemed bizarre and a little unnerving to think that this was actually her first time in his room. She glanced at the easel in the corner, various items of art paraphernalia piled around it. That hadn’t been there when she started talking to him. Nor had the numerous half completed sketches that were hastily stuck to the walls. She glanced at the shelves above his computer, unseen until now, snorting at the lame Star Wars figurines he had placed there.

Her eyes fell on the desk, the chair, recalling seeing him for the first time, how, even then, she had been weirdly captivated by him. How he’d forgotten to turn on his microphone; and blushed furiously when she pointed it out. The way he saw through her lawyer persona and called out her HR script. How even in that first meeting, she couldn’t resist teasing him and flirting a little…

How was that only a few of weeks ago. How was she here, in Katolis…with new job… a boyfriend... but nothing else? Nowhere to live? No friends

What was she doing?

“Hey” Callum lay back beside her, grinning adorably before he frowned a little. “You ok?”

Rayla smiled, nodding as she touched his face, her heart racing in a way the still exhilarated and unnerved her. How did all her concerns and anxiety melt away the moment she looked at him? “Perfect.” She whispered, kissing him softly.

Resting an elbow by her head, he kissed her as he pressed into her. Rayla whimpered, one hand fisted in his hair, the other grasping the small of his back, pulling him tighter. She could tell he was trying to go slow but that wasn’t what she wanted there and then. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she attempted to dictate the pace.

Callum groaned, his warm breath on her ear. “In a hurry?”

Rayla squeezed him tighter, her heart racing. “Its been a long three weeks.”

Callum nipped her throat, responding to her urging. “Missed this?” He teased after one particular hard thrust.

“Missed you.” Rayla gasped, as she bucked, adjusting the angle of her pelvis to grind her clit against him. 

Callum gasped into her ear, speeding up his thrusting. Rayla felt herself becoming undone, crying out as every muscle in her body went rigid and then intense pleasure flooded her veins. Callum followed her moments after, moaning loudly into her shoulder. 

Rayla took a deep breath, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Sighing contentedly, Callum pulled back, a hand on her face as he kissed her. "Its hard to believe you're actually here." His eyes swept over her face, a soft, tender look on his face.

How could he be so honest and open. She wanted to say something meaningful to him but everything sounded ridiculous in her head. "Not regretting promising me that jelly tart?"

Callum snorted, moving forward to kiss her gently. "Never in a million years."

Rayla’s heart raced. She was definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit vanilla considering some of the other aspects of the story, but here we are. See you Thursday for the main story! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who contributed to the Zoom-mates head canons/memes! Hope you liked the few sneaky references in there! 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, and, well, any and all engagement is welcomed!


	6. The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rayla finally get some luck in the shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Apologies for the delay in posting... anything. This chapter has been in limbo for weeks, but unfortunately real life has been beyond hectic for me. 
> 
> My buffer has been slowly building and I have a chapter of both "regular" Zoom-mates and Purgatory (if we have and dual readers) not far off ready to post. 
> 
> As indicated on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup) though, I will be cutting my posting schedule in half for another two months until things do calm down. 
> 
> Hope this is acceptable until I have then!

Rayla threw her phone on the bed, anxious after talking to her Dads. Runaan especially. He was still concerned about her turning down the superintendent role to move into the non-profit sector. And that concern tended to manifest as nagging and persistent questions about her future and financial status. Not that she had issues _there._ Sure, she had taken a rather painful drop in salary, but her numerous years post-graduation doing little but working had allowed her to save a substantial nest egg, which she had used as a sizeable deposit to buy her apartment in Duren. The rent more than covered her mortgage so he really had nothing to be worried about.

But worry he did.

He seemed to take her not selling the place as an indication that her heart wasn’t in her new job. That maybe she’d give up on this silly dream and move back to where the action was. That this was just some flight of fancy she needed to get out of her system...

And so, another phone call had gone by where she hadn't told them about Callum. She wasn't exactly looking forward to explaining that she hadn't up-rooted her entire life for some guy she had met online... mainly because she was really struggling to convince herself.

She absolutely knew that would be the conclusion Runaan would jump to. And she couldn’t really predict how well she could argue to the contrary. These few days with Callum had gone better than she anticipated. The weird connection they seem to have straight away only appeared to deepen as time went by.

She really tried not to think about it too much. Everything was still so new and relaxed between them. It would be oh so easy to get caught up in the thrill of a new romance. She needed to keep a level head, lest she say or do something dumb and freak him out. Callum was an open, easy guy. It was beyond foreign to her and she needed to watch herself in case she got too comfortable.

She opened the door to the bathroom, hoping to take her mind off things, to find Callum standing before the mirror. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another.

“Hey.” He smiled at her through the mirror.

“You finished _without_ me?!” She asked in mock outrage.

“You took forever!” Callum grinned, rolling his eyes. “The bathroom is not the most exciting of places, you know?”

Rayla snorted, pulling her t-shirt over her head. “You think?” She grinned, bending over theatrically as she removed her panties, eyes on Callum the entire time, excited by the hungry look in his eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder coyly, she stepped into the large shower, turning on the water and letting it run a little before stepping under the stream. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back as she let the warm water soak her face and hair. She ran her fingers over her wet locks, then glanced at the mirror again, smirking in a self-satisfied manner at the look on Callum’s face.

“You joining me or what?” She teased, turning to face him.

Callum snorted, shaking his head as he pulled the towel from his waist. Without comment, he stepped into the shower with her.

Smiling wickedly, Rayla stepped forward, sighing in contentment as she pressed her slick body against his. She smiled softly as she pressed her lips against Callum’s, the stress and anxiety melting away as she ran her hands over his shoulders. Stepping backwards, she pulled him under the warm rain of water, running her hands over his body. Callum groaned into her mouth, pulling her tight against him suddenly.

Rayla wasn’t quite expecting such a forceful movement from him though, and she suddenly lost her footing on the slippery shower floor. She reached out for anything to arrest her fall, finding only Callum and slick tiles. Without thinking, she grabbed Callum around the shoulders, succeeding only in pulling him down on top of her.

“Ow!” She cried out; eyes closed as she attempted to assess the damage.

“Shit, are you okay?” Callum touched her gently on the upper arms, his voice thick with concern.

“I think so?” Rayla opened one eye, then another. Various pains and aches were making themselves known, but nothing alarming. “You?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Callum winced. “I had a slightly softer landing than you though.”

Rayla snorted, accepting his hand as Callum stood. “Well, that was a whole lot less sexy than I imagined.” She stood to the side of the relentlessly falling water, patting herself down to ensure she hadn’t actually opened any skin.

“You imagined it, did you?” Callum asked a little breathlessly.

Rayla smirked, feeling herself blush. “Once or twice.”

Callum’s eyes ran over her body as she stepped closer, this time a little more cautiously. “Really?” He swallowed, licking his lips as he reached for her waist. “Have you ever… before in the shower?”

“No.” Rayla pressed herself against him, her pulse quickening at the feel of his semi erect cock pressed against her. “You?”

Callum shook his head as he leaned forward to kiss her. Sighing, Rayla slipped her arms around his back, whimpering softly as her stiff nipples pressed against his chest. Callum wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand moving to caress her rear.

Rayla couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as his fingers squeezed the soft flesh, immediately reminded of her fall only moments ago.

“Shit.” Callum stepped back, his hands on her shoulders. “Let me see.”

Rayla obliged him, turning to face the wall. Despite the warm water, she shivered as Callum’s soft hands glided down her spine and across her bottom. “How’s it look?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder in a futile attempt to survey the damage herself.

Callum was grimacing, his eyes on her back. He sighed, glancing at her. “It’s bruising already.”

“Great.” Rayla deadpanned. “Will it at least be covered by clothes? I’d rather not explain how I got those bruises.”

Callum chuckled. “Yeah, I think you’re in the clear. Anywhere else hurt?” He asked, pressing her back and shoulders in various spots.

“No, not really.” Rayla sighed, his gentle touches relaxing.

Callum continued to caress her softly, his fingers working her shoulders and upper back first. Rayla leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She glanced behind her as Callum stepped back slightly, smiling softly as he simply grabbed the soap from the shelf. He lathered his hands, then went back to massaging her shoulders and back. Her back apparently clean, he snaked his hands around her waist, running the soap over her stomach and then across her breasts.

“You look clean.” He whispered against her neck, lips teasing her ear lobe.

Rayla sighed, watching as he reached up for the handheld shower head. He unhooked the extension, stepping back slightly to run it over her soapy back. Seemingly satisfied, he pressed his chest against her back once again, as he teased the water across her breasts. Gasping, Rayla rested her face against his neck as the gentle pressure teased her nipples. Callum gently thrust against her backside, now fully erect. She arched against him, the pain in her back and rear forgotten for now. Callum groaned, turning his face towards hers to capture her lips in a slightly awkward kiss. Rayla reached behind her, groping blindly for his cock as Callum began to direct the water lower.

Rayla cried out softly as the stream began to press between her legs. She wrapped her hand around Callum’s rigid length, squeezing tightly. Dropping his head slightly, Callum adjusted his position a little to give her better access as he began making small circles with the water.

Rayla’s breath came in small gasps as the undulating pressure of the water rushed her quickly towards orgasm. She thrust her hips against the stream, her hand stroking Callum in tandem.

Gasping, she pondered her various fantasies of this moment. They certainly hadn’t involved an undignified crash landing, but somehow this awkward fumbling was more satisfying than anything her mind had previously conjured. Callum’s breathy moans in her ear, his lips grazing the delicate flesh of her neck... the way he made her feel inside and out, was all consuming.

She glanced over her shoulder, finding his eyes resolutely on hers, dark and intense. Filled with emotion.

And suddenly she was coming, waves of pleasure weakening her knees and shortening her breath. She stumbled forward against the tiles, pressing her cheek against their welcoming coolness. Callum shuffled after her, thrusting rapidly into her hand, somehow managing to keep the shower directed between her legs as Rayla rode out the gentle aftershocks.

Groaning loudly into her ear, Callum pressed her hard against the shower wall, as she felt something distinctly not water splash across her back and rear.

They stayed leaning against the wall for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal.

Rayla chuckled, opening her eyes and leaning her forehead against Callum’s cheek. “Well, I guess that all worked out in the end.”

Callum snorted, shifting slightly to kiss her. “I guess.” He snaked a hand around her waist, pressing his head against the tile once more. “Are you okay? Your back and that?”

Rayla smiled softly at his concern. “Better than okay.” She sighed contentedly, making no move to step back. “Except my legs are like jelly right now. I think if I let go of this wall I’ll collapse in a heap.”

Callum laughed, nodding. “Me too.” Yet, he encouraged her to turn and face him, letting the shower head go so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

Rayla smiled at him, pushing his wet hair back from his forehead and laughing slightly at the dorky style. Callum smiled at her, his eyes gentle and soft.

Rayla once again felt the strangely disconcerting surge of emotion, a bizarre mix of joy and happiness... uncertainty and fear. The odd mix uncomfortable and dampening the moment.

As seemed to be standard, Callum apparently picked up on this, frowning slightly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He cupped her face, softly, all adorable concern.

“Yeah.” Rayla lied, looking away. “Just hoping I haven’t missed my French toast window.”

Callum snorted, stepping back, and turning off the shower. “I feel like there's a "falling for you" joke in this somewhere.” 

Rayla’s heart fluttered alarmingly in her chest. She felt her cheeks burn. Was he teasing her? She rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair as she pushed past him, hoping her flustered state wasn't too obvious. "Shut up, dummy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Rayla finally got some form of shower sandwich! Third times the charm, as they say! 
> 
> Shall hopefully post a chapter of the main story soon enough, but until then, you can catch me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup), if you want to chat, get fic snippets and be subjected to my random nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> More of the main story to follow Thursday!


End file.
